


ラットが死んだ

by sumiiii0613



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613
Relationships: hyal - Relationship





	ラットが死んだ

*hyal  


*超级，非常ooc

*长

*有一点点min敢（⬅️请各位手动x）内容

*有用一点某电影的梗（

*也是曲梗，原曲就是《ラットが死んだ》-SymaG(岛爷！）

*建议一边听歌一边食用

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


1.

  


白滨亚岚发誓，他在工作中最不想遇到的就是“灰色地带”。

  


不论是精神层面还是物理层面，他都觉得这样非黑非白的世界让他理性的大脑难以继续齿轮般的思考。

  


但这么说，白滨实际也不是什么伪善者，更不是替人做事的机器——在这个时代，不戴着面具要怎么生存下去呢？

  


他看着不远处，信号灯不停在红绿之间闪烁着的地方，深吸了一口气。从西服的口袋里掏出药丸，有些艰难地咽了下去之后，终于开始向那个地方迈进。

  


对于白滨来说，那本是他这辈子都不会接触到的地方——或者说，他本不觉得现代社会还会有这样的地方。

  


简直就像末日小说里写的那样。世界在这个信号灯之后都变了样，空气没来由地变得浑浊，建筑用材一类的东西都横七竖八地倒在地上，走一步都会发出巨大的声响。

  


他觉得自己一定是脑子出问题了，仅仅为了显示自己的地位和与他们的不同，有必要穿一身纯白色的西装吗。

  


现在这西装的一部分也被染成了这个街区的颜色了。

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


2.

  


小森隼发誓，他绝对是这片区域最喜欢“灰色地带”的人。

  


小森知道，每个人都想要逃离这里，可是他们明明也知道根本就逃不掉，其实也不需要逃。

  


就算逃掉——外面的世界里也会有这样西装革履的的“灰色”。

  


小森第一眼看到白滨穿过人群，坚定不移地往临时搭建上的演讲台上走的时候，便不由得笑出了声。

  


理由有三，一是他的那副嫌弃这个世界的样子实在太好笑——就算没在脸上表现出来。

  


二就是，那个木台还远远没完工。

  


被叫来这里搭建临时木台的工人也似乎很嫌弃这里的样子，没干几天就罢工了。

  


三...小森看到白滨想起了些不用想起会活得更快活的东西。在他的心里甚至还升起了一种奇妙的责任感。

  


于是小森便和其他蹲在木台前准备看热闹的人一样，目睹了白滨踩空和摔倒的全过程。

  


别人都在放肆嘲笑——虽然这是这里的约定俗成，但是小森却没笑，也笑不出来。

  


等白滨爬起来之后，他决定离那个危险的半成品远一点，索性就站到了最前排的小森旁。

  


所有人的笑声停下之后，小森终于咧开嘴，一屁股坐了下来，抬头看着白滨。

  


“...小哥，你为什么要来演讲呢？”

  


  


  


  


  


3.

  


白滨并不想回答这个问题。

  


他仔细想了想，或许是因为想活下去，也就是是人类的“本能”在驱动他早已生锈的齿轮继续艰难地运转着。

  


当然，这一切他都没有说出口，他只是开始了他的演讲。

  


哪怕没有麦克风，白滨的声音也能扩散到很远的地方。小森一听就知道他一定是有受过发声训练。

  


“想必各位早就知道了国家现今的方针。优胜劣汰——历史上也曾经有过相同的案例，并且获得了非常巨大的成功。而正因为是这里，我相信在座的各位也更一定明白这个道理。优秀的人便可以离开，而失败者只能一生生活在这个像老鼠洞一样的地方。而我们伟大的统治者——他从来不会，也没有必要加害于民众——”

  


小森拽住了想要继续高谈论阔的白滨，一下跳了起来，脸上没有任何表情。

  


“你一定是不知道，演讲要如何才能真正的打动人心吧。

  


你掌握的，是只有洗脑技术没错吧？”

  


如果我不在这里阻止你，说不定就算是极其讨厌外部世界的我们，是不是也会被你洗脑噢？”

  


小森低下头，轻声笑了一声。他清了清嗓子。

  


“人民们啊，我们的统治者——阻断一部分人知识的来源，阻断人类的本性，使得他认为的弱者们被流放至此。可是这里真的是流放之所吗？真的是我们被那样严酷的社会抛弃了吗？不，是我们，主动放弃了那像家养狗一样的生活。套上的项圈上有谁的名字，谁便是我们的统治者吗？不，在我们来到这里的时候，这样可笑的理论早已被推翻。这里，不需对各位隐瞒——正是刚才这位小哥提到的老鼠洞，是统治者亲手建立的，一个远离于他制定的规则之外的极乐世界。如今，老鼠早已不代表弱小和逃跑。就算世间万物都拥有压制我们的能力，可是我们还是能在哪个角落存活下来。混乱的性关系也能成为我们的武器，让我们能够大量繁殖更多的老鼠。就算其他生物再强大，只要生物链被破坏，谁都无法阻止我们的反击——”

  


小森的声音越来越高昂，可他却在高潮的地方停了下来。

  


“啊，一不小心说多了——对不起啊，小哥。”

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


4.

  


白滨手上的腕表响了，似乎是倒计时结束了的样子，屏幕上显示出了“任务失败”的字样。表发出了警笛一样的声音，显示屏上也散发出诡异的红光。

  


等到警笛声消失，腕表上的锁在滴滴几声后自动脱落了。

  


小森抢在被眼前景象愣住的白滨之前迅速捡起腕表，把表往身后的火堆里一扔。

  


“恭喜你，你看起来被你最喜欢的统治者抛弃了呢。”

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


5.

  


白滨意外的并没有很沮丧。

  


那块腕表明明是怎么也烧不烂，也防水的材质，他却没有一秒想过把它捡起，然后回到那个世界。

  


他的脑子里循环着小森刚才演讲的内容，他的声音，表情，动作...

  


“你是谁？”

  


白滨摆出一个最标准的微笑，同时一屁股坐了下来，试图和和小森面对面交谈。可是小森却似乎不给他这个机会，在白滨坐下的同时，他双手一撑，站了起来。

  


“小森隼。”

  


白滨听到这个名字的同时，脑内不自主地放大了小森的面容和名字。

  


白滨曾不止一次在警局一类的地方看到这个名字，每册资料上的他，总是没有照片，只留着一个名字和红色的“重点通缉对象”字样。

  


“我有听过你的名字噢，白滨亚岚...没错吧？我们本来还是同期...你可能在哪也听过我吧...”

  


白滨内心更深处的记忆被唤起，那是远远比小森说的“同期”还要远的记忆。

  


他想起了那张小床，两个十岁都不到的小男孩，只是因为同床共枕便被突然闯入的黑色西装的人拿枪口对着脑壳。

  


那之后两个人便被分别抓到了不同的地方。

  


两个男孩都是聪明人——他们都知道“逃脱”在自己的情况下是最没用且无趣的选择。于是他们各自忍受了精神和肉体上的痛苦——

  


对于白滨来说，再见面的时候，便是在资料册上看到的缺席的“同期”了。

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


6.

  


越和小森在这片灰色地带生活得久，白滨越觉得自己身上的什么消失了，也有什么被一点点唤醒了。

  


白滨终于发现自己的记忆别人动过手脚这件事了。

  


“开饭了。”

  


小森本来跑遍了整个街区，就为了给他找一间干净些的地方住，只怕他不习惯。结果好不容易找到了，这小子竟然来一句“别找了，我住哪都行。”

  


小森觉得，要不是白滨做的饭还挺像模像样的，他可早就一巴掌上去了。

  


...

  


不过吃饭的时候他们总是没什么话说。

  


还有什么比演讲者的沉默更恐怖的事情吗？

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


7.

  


小森还是无法抑制自己看到死人时的强烈反胃，他蹲在一旁吐，那个高大的军官就在一旁一遍用最肮脏的语言诋毁他不知多久前的一次小失误，一边还用磨硬了的皮鞋头不停踹着小森的后背。

  


街区的人们却都习以为常，一边还用他们最擅长的嘲讽的眼神看着小森。

  


他用了十年，才让自己在别人眼中，从“同性恋”这个词中解放。

  


他忍受着远超青少年身体负荷的训练，统治者本想将他被投放去军队，可他却在去往边疆的前一晚从军营中逃跑了，顺便还用上了他这十年以来学会的化学技能，制作了一个连军官也发现不了的炸弹。

  


这就是“重点通缉”的原因。

  


如果要说最后逃跑的原因的话——他并不想否认自己的性取向。

  


虽然不能凭借那一次同床的经验就判定自己是男同，但是十年间小森也隐约明白了自己究竟是什么样的人——以及想要什么样的人。

  


说十年也不会忘记一个人都是假的，在那次遇见白滨之前，小森确实连他的脸都想不起来长什么样了。对于那个夜晚的记忆，早就被磨得只剩下那个深不见底的枪口了。

  


他离开了，可他不知道应该做什么。

  


他一边计算着自己还有多久要被发现，一边无所事事地走在路上。

  


路边演讲——在军队里的他也有见过，也被迫听过，那大多是让新人练手的玩意。

  


本来想直接忽视，可是小森的目光却不自觉地被台上出乎寻常的自信和淡定的人吸引住了目光。

  


小森知道那一定是他，可小森也看出，他现在的眼中什么也没有，哪怕连人类的最后一点欲望也都消失殆尽的那样的眼睛，就和那天的枪口没什么两样了。

  


这是小森伪造资料，混入新人演讲者里的契机。

  


事实也证明，他就算没有学过任何关于这方面的知识，也能做得比谁都好。

  


当然也很快，他的罪行被揭露，他被流放了。

  


本不应有什么不满足的地方，可是从那以后，十年前的那一天越来越清晰了。

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


8.

  


白滨似乎已经很久没吃药，也很久没想起来药这回事了。

  


小森想着正好——白滨来演讲那天他其实就注意到了。正好趁着洗衣服的时候把那些药全给扔了。

  


可是那药却并不是小森想象的，统治者控制人心的药。或者说，有其中一瓶不是。

  


不久，白滨的情绪就开始不正常起来。总是有气无力地说不出话的样子，对小森还能勉强挤出个笑，对别人就一副病恹恹的样子。

  


在他打不起精神的时候，嘴里似乎还总是念叨着什么。

  


某天，小森终于听清了。

  


“我不是同性恋。”

  


只有这一句。

  


在听清这句话的同时，小森就撬开了白滨的嘴唇。

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


9.

  


白滨当然会一把推开面前的小森。

  


他本被药物麻痹而尘封的记忆再一次被熟悉的人唤起。

  


他再也麻痹不了自己了，可是他也无法说服自己接受。

  


“同性恋，绝不是错，绝对。

  


虽然我们都是很会说话的人，你可能会以为我这是花言巧语或者哄小孩的把戏...

  


但是我一定要告诉你——告诉亚岚的是——十几年前的那天，我对亚岚的感情，或许已经超越了玩伴了。”

  


白滨从来不知爱为何物。

  


“不可能...我都不知道的‘爱’，一个十岁的小孩子又怎么可能体会得到...”

  


“当然能。

  


因为只要是亚岚的话，不管什么时候我都能体会得到。亚岚身上被那个世界所尘封了的爱，所尘封了的感情。”

  


“尘封...”

  


“亚岚——”

  


破旧的床板发出了咯吱咯吱的声音，小森和白滨一起躺在床上，小森紧紧地从背后抱着白滨。

  


“你说过了吧，这里是老鼠洞。是极乐世界，是世外桃源。没有人会因为你是同性恋就将你驱逐。不论什么事，你都可以自己做主。

  


我也说过吧——老鼠是繁殖很快的动物。”

  


小森闭着眼，似乎很享受白滨并不怎么宽厚的背部。

  


那件白色的西装早就染成了模糊不清的灰色了。

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


10.

  


白滨觉得他开始喜欢起这样的灰色了。

  


小森却觉得讨厌了起来。

  


“再怎么说你也太用力了吧...我腰又不好，麻烦放过一个落魄的前军人吧。”

  


“我以为你是军人肯定会身强体壮的——谁知道不仅没有腹肌，还有小肚子。”

  


“好好，没你身材好行了吧...”

  


小森扶着腰，从床上慢慢爬了起来。

  


他只是静静看着白滨做菜的样子，什么也不说。

  


他也希望这样的状态能够是永恒的。

  


但是这个世界上哪有永恒这一说。

  


只要他一动嘴，世界又会发生翻天覆地的变化也说不定。

  


——

  


木台的旁边早就没有人了。

  


只有一台破旧的DV机和一个老旧的无线电视。

  


电视的屏幕上似乎在播什么新闻，但因为信号问题看不太清字，只能隐约看到画面上显示着成堆成堆的被破坏的腕表，一个个都闪着红光。

  


小森笑了笑，撩开袖子，藏起很久的腕表自己脱落了。

  


他本想跟白滨炫耀自己的技术，甚至能够把自制的腕表连接到那个世界的网络，在白滨有危险的时候他也能随时监测到。

  


但是现在看来，那个世界似乎已经被拯救了。


End file.
